


Storm Sente Teaches Sexual Consent

by StormSechs



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormSechs/pseuds/StormSechs
Summary: Title
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Storm Sente Teaches Sexual Consent

Storm walked into the classroom.

"Hi there. I guess I should probably introduce myself before we get started. My name's Storm. Storm Sente. I'm an undergraduate student at the Femley School of Law... or rather, I was. On the 15th March, 2019, was the triennial FemCon. That's the Femley Convention, which every law student goes to as well as every defence barrister in the country. Practically no exceptions. But, as luck would have it, my alarm clock decided to break down on me that day of all days... Yeah, I know: it's an exceptionally clichéd way to start a story but, that's what happened. As it turns out, I was really lucky. That morning... That morning... Was the morning of what would since be referred to as the FemCon incident. It came without warning... An explosion at my university that left no survivors. If it weren't for my rubbishy alarm clock... well, I'd hardly be talking right now, would I? That wasn't all that happened that day. That was the day of the murder of Kathryn Davies... the day of the trial of Richard Kingsley... and the day of my first ever trial. Uh-huh; that definitely came without warning..."

The class began.

"Today I will teach the importance of sexual consent. People who can consent: adults over 18. That's it. That's who can consent."

"Can I consent?" said Luke.

"No."

"Oh, got it. I understand I cannot consent and will retreat from any adult to suggests I can."

"That's a smart boy," said Storm.

Storm gave Luke a gold star.


End file.
